1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection terminal for a stator, which is fitted and fixed in a fitting bore provided in a bobbin included in a stator in order to connect a coil of the stator and an external conductor to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such connecting terminals for stators are conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-93849 and the like, wherein a coil is connected to the connecting terminal by soldering.
It is common that a so-called magnet wire covered with an insulating skin is used for the coil. In a connecting terminal to which a coil is connected by soldering as in the above known connecting terminal, an operation for peeling off the insulating skin of the magnet wire is required before the soldering, making troublesome the operation for connecting the coil to the terminal member and resulting in an increased number of steps of the connecting operation.
To ensure that the operation for peeling off the insulating skin of the magnet wire is not required, it is conceived that the coil is connected to the connecting terminal by fusing. However, to connect the coil to the connecting terminal by fusing, it is required that a coil connecting section of the connecting terminal be disposed at a location relatively spaced apart from the bobbin, and if the connecting terminal remains protruding from the stator, the space for disposition of the connecting terminal is increased.